Welcome To My Life
by BoboTheBookworm
Summary: (Two-shot) I'm tired of Nico not having a love interest, so I created him one, named Alex. The story is inspired by the song "Welcome To My Life," as you can tell from the title. I hope you all enjoy! (Rated T for swearing) (If you're a homophobic twit, don't read.)
1. Chapter 1

**So, I was listening to Panic! At the Disco radio on Pandora, and ****_Welcome to My Life _****played (which I recommend you listen to while reading this), and I got hit with this idea, so I wrote it. Obviously. Enjoy some feels!**

**Disclaimer:****I don't own Percy Jackson or ****_Welcome to My Life_****, who knew?!**

_Alex's POV_

I tossed my knife back and forth between my hands. That kid Percy was teaching us some technique, but I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy thinking about what had happened earlier in the day at my cabin to bother learning how to decapitate someone. (Wait, we're disarming people? Oh, whatever.) My mind focused on the previous event as I remembered all the details.

_I mentally groaned as I woke up to people talking in my cabin. Couldn't they just let me sleep?_

_ "__What the…"_

_ "__Look what I found!"_

_ "__Wait, is he-?"_

_I finally opened my eyes and pushed myself up into a sitting position, and everyone fell silent. I raised an eyebrow. "What's up?"_

_ "__Pfft, nothing," Connor said, putting something behind his back. "What's that?" I asked._

_He scoffed, "Nothing." He showed me his empty hands, but I wasn't an idiot. I had seen Travis slip behind him and take whatever he'd been hiding._

_ "__Travis," I said, crossing my arms. "What?" he asked, "I didn't do anything!" Connor face palmed._

_I slid my feet under myself and pushed myself up. "C'mon dude, whatever you've got of mine, give it now. I'm not in the mood."_

_ "__Oh, no, because the kid who's been at camp for a week is _so _threatening."__I pursed my lips when I heard Kameron's voice. He hadn't shut up since my first day and he was getting on my last nerve._

_But while Travis was distracted by Kameron, I took the moment to dive at his arm, causing him to drop my possession. "Dude!" he cried._

_I watched my wallet skid across the floor, my eyes wide, I frantically picked it up and hugged it to my chest. "What the he-" I stopped when I saw one of younger half-siblings, Paige. "Hades," I corrected. "You can't just steal my wallet! I have personal things in here!"_

_Connor and Travis nodded. "Yeah… We know," Travis said guiltily. _

_ "__What did you do?" I muttered, trying to keep my temper._

_ "__Oh, nothing." My wallet was plucked from my hands and I spun towards a smirking Kameron. "They just proved that you really are a little faggot." He flipped the wallet open and tapped the picture of me and my old boyfriend, Ryder._

_ "__Kameron-" Travis started, but I raised a hand to stop him. I looked at Kameron and completely exploded. "Yes, I'm freaking gay, big whoop! If you think Zeus and Hera being married is totally fine, and me dating a guy is wrong, then you homophobic, son of a bitch can kiss my—"_

_ "__Alex!" Chris exclaimed, putting a hand on my shoulder. He glanced at Paige and a couple of my other little siblings. I shrugged his hand away and stormed out of my cabin, ignoring the Stolls' apologetic looks._

"Alex? Hey!" I pulled my face away from Percy's snapping fingers and shook my head.

"You've got to snap out of it, man," Percy said, shaking his head. "What's with you?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. Sorry, just continue the class. " He sighed, then went back to teaching. "Okay, now before you disarm someone, you have to figure out how to parry their blows and strikes…"

"What's bugging you, fag?" Kameron's voice said crudely. It took all my willpower not to sock him in the mouth. But I controlled myself.

"You got a problem? So what did happen to your boyfriend, huh? He was realizing he was making a mistake, that he was being a sicko?"

This time, I didn't control myself too well. I turned around, reeled my fist back, and launched it at his face. There was a chorus of gasps, but I ignored them. I stalked out of the arena, away from the dickhead.

I found myself wandering to the canoe lake. I walked to the edge of the dock and sat down, letting my feet hang over the edge. I stared at a few fish that were swimming around in random directions.

It felt good punching Kameron. Honestly, that guy fucking deserved it. He was such a jerk, especially to me.

I sighed, and after slipping my shoes off, I let the tip of my feet dip into the lake. I swung my legs back and forth, causing small ripples in the water.

I tensed as I felt a weight on the opposite end of the dock. "If you're Travis or Connor, go away."

"Not Travis or Connor, guess I can stay?" said a deep, quiet voice behind me. I didn't recognize the voice, so I turned around.

Standing behind me was a tall, thin boy who was wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt with a skull on it. He had black, shaggy hair and had slightly pale skin. He wasn't scrawny, yet he didn't have massive muscles either. He also had this mysterious vibe about him.

And damn.

"Oh…" I said, "Uh, hi?"

He nodded, "Hey. What are you doing over here? You look like you're depressed or something."

"Who are you?" I asked, ignoring his question. "I've never seen you around camp."

"I could ask you the same thing," he said, tilting his head and smirking.

I shook my head and faced the lake again. "I got here a week ago. Your turn."

"I got here about four years ago. I'm not always here though- I only visit every once in awhile."

"Why?" I asked.

"Oh," he said, walking up beside me and sitting down, "I just, you know, get a little tired of the place every once in a while."

"Why?" I questioned, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"Just not always a fan of the people… Or _they're _not a big fan of _me,_ anyway." I raised an eyebrow, and he continued. "People don't really like me because I'm the son of Hades. They're not big fans of him."

"Hades? As in god of the Underworld?"

"Is there another?" he said.

"Guess not," I said, feeling stupid. "But why do they hate you?" I asked. "You're not your dad."

He shrugged. "I don't know. They're just prejudiced, I guess. Anyway, who's your parent?"

"Hermes," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"What, do you hate him or something?" he asked, scrunching his eyebrows together.

"Well, other than him ditching me and my mom—"

"Don't think like that," the kid warned. "It's already caused one war- We don't need another."

I shrugged, then continued. "But it's more my siblings that I hate."

"Like who?" he asked, "The Stolls stealing your stuff?"

"It's not even them I'm annoyed by, though," I vented. "It's Kameron. He's a total dick." The boy raised an eyebrow at my vulgar language, but he was smiling.

"Kameron?" He repeated. "Big huge guy with blonde hair?" I nodded, "Yep."

"I hate his guts," he said.

"He a jerk to you, too?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yeah. He's always calling me an 'emo freak who deserves to die,'" he said, making air quotes and giving me a grim smile.

I shook my head, annoyed. "Doesn't he have a life?"

"Nope," he said, popping the "p."

"Maybe he'd have one if he stopped being a jerk to everyone," I said.

"Yeah, probably," he agreed.

… Insert awkward silence for a minute.

Finally, he broke it. "So, why did you come down here? You never answered me."

"Kameron," I said simply. "He wouldn't shut the hell up at sword practice. I kind of lose my temper…"

"And?" he said, grinning, seeing where this was going.

"I punched him," I said shortly, then added hesitantly, "In the face."

The son of Hades smiled. "Awesome! It's about time he got what he deserved." I nodded.

"Hey! Nico!" The guy- Nico?- and I turned around to face Percy.

"Oh, hey, Perce," he said, getting to his feet.

"I haven't seen you in like a month, how are you, dude?" He came over and gave Nico a bro-hug-thing. Nico looked very uncomfortable and I had to stifle a laugh.

Nico shrugged, "I haven't seen you guys in a while, I was gonna catch up." Percy clapped him on the back. "Well, it's good to have you back. Oh!" he snapped his fingers. "Annabeth probably wants to see you! Come on!" He began running in the opposite direction.

Okay, apparently I'm invisible…

Nico looked back at me and rolled his eyes, gesturing to Percy. I cracked a smile. "Hey," he said, "I never got your name."

"Alex," I said, "See ya, Nico."

He nodded, " Yeah. Later, Alex."

**Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of this two-shot!****More feels in the next chapter, I promise. The second chapter will be uploaded some time this weekend, don't worry. I've got it all written, I just need to type it up.**

**Side-note for all my Sheerios/Nerdfighters/TFIOS fans: So Ed Sheeran's song for the TFIOS soundtrack, ****_All of the Stars_****, came out today. If you haven't checked it out, you should. It's absolutely amazing! (Maybe I'm a little biased because I love Ed, but… *shrugs*)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still don't own ****_Welcome to My Life _****or HoO! *gasp***

**MORE FEELS THIS CHAPTER. ENJOY.**

_Nico's POV _

I sat down at my empty table for dinner. I plopped my food down and filled my glass with some Sprite. I propped my elbow on the table and rested my chin on my palm.

I looked around the pavilion at the other campers. Annabeth was happily talking to her siblings. Percy was sitting alone at his table, but was talking to a guy at the Demeter table next to him.

My eyes travelled to Alex at the Hermes table. He was talking to his siblings cheerfully, until Kameron said something. Alex's smile fell, and I clenched my fists. I was sick of that guy.

Luckily, Chris spoke up and said something to Kameron. Kameron snapped back at him, and soon he and Chris were arguing. I took in Alex's features once again. He was pretty lean and a little muscular. He was wearing skinny jeans and the regular Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. He had light brown hair that was swept to the left. He wore thick, rectangular-framed glasses.

And damn.

I looked back at my own table and looked at the empty seats. I sighed. My time here would be so much better if Bianca was with me. But I tried to ignore that thought.

I heard whispers, so I looked to my left. I saw a few kids at the Hebe table glance at me and give me dirty looks. I shook my head, sighing, and tried to ignore them.

"Who's that?" I heard a new girl 'whisper.'

"Oh," said an older girl. "Ignore him. His dad is Hades, and he's an emo freak. I mean, look at him- Ew."

I sighed once again and pressed my hands to my temples. _Ignore them, _I thought.

"Luckily, he's barely ever here, so we don't have to deal with him for too long, thank the gods."

"Hades doesn't even live on Olympus- He's the god of hell for crying out loud. Which is probably why Nico's his son. He makes our lives a living hell when he's here anyway."

I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up and walked out of the pavilion, trying to ignore the giggles behind me. Other than them, my exit went unnoticed.

I was going to just walk around camp, but I ended up heading to the forest. I found Zeus's Fist, and sat down against it.

I make _their _lives a living hell? Come on! I never say anything to them, much less make their lives a living hell. They're the ones who do that to me. I shook my head, trying to let go of their comments, but my mind just kept wandering back to them. I groaned and rested my head against the massive rock.

I heard rustling in a bush and I mentally cursed. I'd almost forgotten there were sometimes monsters in the woods. I pulled out my sword cautiously and was about to stand up, when a figure burst from behind a tree.

I sighed of relief. It was only Alex.

He held his hands up when he saw my sword. "Whoa, calm down, I'm not a hellhound or anything."

I nodded, rolling my eyes. "Well, I see that now."

He smirked, and walked over to me. He sat down across from me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "Dinner's not over yet." Just then, the conch horn sounded. "Now it is," he said, giving me a lopsided grin. But it wasn't like one of Percy's lopsided grins, it was more… I don't know, I just liked Alex's more.

Wait, no. I am _not _developing a crush on Alex. No way. We don't need another Percy thing happening. I shook the previous thought away from my mind.

I rolled my eyes at him. "But it wasn't when you left. There, how's that?"

He grinned, "Better. But to answer your earlier question, I saw you get up and leave. Why?"

"People were giving me shit," I explained. "I was fed up with it."

"Just ignore it," he said, shrugging, "Half the people here are idiots, anyway."

I shook my head. "It's not that easy. All you have to deal with is Kameron. I have to deal with pretty much _everyone_ here."

"Then focus on the _good _people," he tried. Again, I shook my head. "Again, not so easy. I've tried."

"Come on, it can't be _too _horri-"

"Have you ever felt out of place?" I interrupted. "Like somehow you just don't belong and no one understands you? You don't know what it's like to be me. I've been hurt, I've been lost, I've been kicked when I'm already down. I'm pushed around, and I'm sick of being left out. I just don't want to be me anymore. I want a better life. My friends think I'm happy, but I'm never going to be okay. I'm constantly on the edge of breaking down, and no one's ever going to be there to save me, and-"

Suddenly, Alex leaned over and kissed me. My eyes widened, but I'm not going to lie and say I didn't enjoy it. I was about to kiss back when he pulled away. I tried not to show my disappointment.

"Sorry," he said, looking down. His cheeks were tinted red, and gods, he looked so cute when he blushed.

"I-It's okay…" I said quietly, still in a state of shock.

"Sorry," he said again. "I should go, that was really stupid, I just- I just couldn't stand you saying all that, I mean, your life shouldn't be like that, and I just thought- Oh, never mind. I'm sorry, I'll just go." He stood up and started to leave.

It took a few seconds to get my voice to work, but when I could, I said, "Wait!"

He turned around, still looking embarrassed.

I stood up, "Really, it-it was- I mean, it _is _fine. Really."

"No," he said, shaking his head, "I just ruined everything, didn't I? I just, I don't know, I've literally known you for a day, but I just, I don't know. I really like you, and hearing you say those horrible things… I- I couldn't control myself, and I-"

This time, _I _interrupted _him._ I walked up to him and grabbed him by his shoulders, stopping his rambling. I leaned in and pressed my lips to his. He stiffened, clearly surprised, but then relaxed, and kissed me back. I felt his smile, which only caused one of my own.

When we finally pulled apart, I said, "I don't think I really need to say this, but… I really like you, too." He chuckled lightly, smiling even wider.

Alex hesitantly took my hands in his, and I couldn't stop the smile that grew on my face. "You know…" he said, "You know how you said no one's ever there to save you?"

I nodded slowly, and he stepped closer, giving me a reassuring smile. "_I'll _save you." I smiled, and closed the space between us once again, and I couldn't help but think- _Maybe I'm going to be okay after all._

**Done! Soooo...? You like? I don't know, I like it. If you enjoyed, feel free to review and talk about feels, or favorite even! Eh? Eh?**


End file.
